


natural light

by mildkat



Series: escapril 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildkat/pseuds/mildkat
Summary: In the darkness, Kageyama feels braver.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: escapril 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685971
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	natural light

**Author's Note:**

> happy day nine of escapril! as always, the title is the prompt. 
> 
> enjoy!

In the darkness, Kageyama feels braver. 

“Shouyou.” 

“What?” 

“Would you marry me, if we could?” 

Silence. 

“Shouyou.” 

“I am not awake enough for this conversation.”

“Were you sleeping?” 

“Kind of, yeah.” 

“Oh.” 

“You weren’t?”

“No.” 

Silence. 

“Why are you asking me now?” 

“Have you never thought about it? 

“Of course I’ve thought about it.” 

“So?”

“So, what?”

“You’re gonna make me ask you again?”

“I’m gonna make you ask me properly.” 

“It’s a hypothetical.” 

“So you’re not serious about it?” 

“What? Of course I’m...why are you springing this up on me?”

“I’m not the one who woke you up and asked you the question.”

“You’re such an asshole. We can’t even see each other. It’s...what? Three in the morning?” 

“If you want me to answer, you’re gonna have to ask.” 

Silence. 

“Cold feet?” 

“Shut up. I wanted...I wanted to do this properly. Which is why it was supposed to be a hypothetical, you asshole.” 

“How would you have done it?” 

“That’s private.” 

“Really? I would have—”

“Okay! Okay. Stop. You can’t beat me doing it. I already started.” 

“Well, you’re doing a terrible job.” 

“I hate you.” 

“Great start, Tobio.” 

Silence. 

“Hinata Shouyou.” 

“Yes, Kageyama Tobio?” 

“Will you marry me?” 

“Yes.” 

Kageyama still couldn’t see, but he didn’t need to. He can kiss the man beside him with every sense removed. 

In the darkness, Kageyama feels braver. 

Why he’s choosing direct sunlight for the rest of his life, he will never understand.

**Author's Note:**

> same sex marriage continues to not be recognized in japan. i hope that one day, i never have to add the phrase "if we could" to a silly fic like this one. 
> 
> thanks so much for reading! comments/kudos/feedback would be a dream x


End file.
